


Shut The Fuck Up, Eileen

by CamillaEmily



Series: I Feel Like I've Met You Before (And I Hope I Do Again) [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 6 Membered Losers Club Because Richmond Isn't There Yet, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eddie is really fed up, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mike and Beverly love Eddie and it's great, Swearing, because Eddie is small ball of gay rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaEmily/pseuds/CamillaEmily
Summary: In a world where soulmates can hear each other's thoughts, Eddie is royally and reasonably pissed when his soulmate is the most obnoxious (and apparently, starving?) person on the planet.





	Shut The Fuck Up, Eileen

“Alright, who  **THE FUCK**  HAS COME ON EILEEN STUCK IN THEIR HEAD AT  _3 FUCKING AM_?”

Bill loves his friends. He really does. He believes each one of the six people in his friendship group brought something - a new perspective into their otherwise monotonous, sickeningly-suburban lives. Mike brings the logical aspect, while Ben balances this with emotional opinions; Stan brings cynicism, while Bill brings optimism; Beverly brings calm, while Eddie… Yeah, Eddie brings unadulterated rage that, if they all weren’t so used to it, would have them all shaking their boots, because, despite his short stature and smooth young complexion, this boy had a dirty mouth and a glare to match.

Piled on the small pic-nic bench during their lunch break, the six Losers watched as Eddie paced in front of them, eyes blazing and hands flailing wildly as he emphasised his points with crude gestures towards the sky as if his soulmate would be able to see them somehow. He twisted towards them with a disbelieving and manic expression, “All I wanted to do was take a fucking piss and this goddamn bastard just had to be thinking, admittedly, a great song, but definitely not one appropriate for the time of night! But the worst thing was they weren’t even the right lyrics! THEY WEREN’T EVEN THE RIGHT LYRICS, GUYS!” 

Eddie collapsed on the seat between Beverly and Mike, breathing heavily and tugging his jumper sleeves over his hands to rub at his eyes. Beverly smiled softly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hug him into her side, plucked the lollipop out her mouth, and remarked, “At least it’s a good song this time.“ 

They all shuddered as they remembered the expression Eddie held after he had to go all day with Final Countdown pounding in his mind. It definitely made Bill grateful for the comparable calmer mood Eddie was in this time; but, with a tug in his heart, he realised it may be because of how exhausted Eddie was. He had his head rested on Beverly’s shoulder as if he couldn’t hold it up himself, dark bruises under his drooping eyes and just an overall slouched demeanour so unlike the usual pristine boy held.

He looked fucking shattered. 

Bill felt Stan reach over to steal a couple of Bill’s M&M’s, and, with his signature lip curl, snorted, "Maybe he thinks he’s a goddamn DJ." 

Mike shook his head, stroking Eddie’s hair softly and they all watched with a similar stinging feeling how he tilted into his touch with closed eyes, a yawn roaring from his mouth, "He’s an asshole, that’s who he is." 

"And it was so fucking LOUD as well. Like, Jesus, how can someone think loudly?” Eddie whined into Beverly’s shoulder, and she rubbed his back, freezing for a moment as she completely took in what he had said. 

“Wait it was loud?” She repeated. Eddie nodded. 

“Well, that’s great!” Ben erupted from across from her, smiling brightly through his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, “That means they’re close!" 

"They better not get too fucking close or I might just ‘accidently’ kill them,” Eddie grumbled as he picked his head up to start massaging his temples.   
Mike patted his head, “It’ll be all over soon, Eddie. You’ll find ‘em.” 

Eddie dropped his face in his hands with a groan. 

* * *

 

Eddie really wanted to meet his soulmate. He really did. The prospect of meeting the person the universe had literally said is the most compatible and wonderful person for you was a glorious idea if it ever happened. But right now, he would gladly give up his soulmate if it meant them shutting up for five fucking seconds. He honestly didn’t know if this person ever stopped thinking; thoughts when he was brushing his teeth in the morning, thoughts all throughout the day when he’s trying to concentrate on work, thoughts while he’s eating dinner, thoughts when he brushes his teeth before bed, just thoughts all day, every day, non stop. 

Eddie wondered if anyone had gone insane from too many soulmate thoughts. Maybe he would be the first.

_That would be cool, I bet I’d get a reward as I was shipped off the loony bin-_

**_What if rocks are actually soft but just tense up when we touch them?_ **

_Oh fucking hell here we go_

_**If I were in a video game I wonder what kind of stats I’d have?** _

_Fucking 0 intelligence, I can tell you that, Jesus Christ_

_**I wish I cried macaroni because I would get free macaroni and that would make me so happy that I would cry with happiness and make more macaroni** _

_...what the actual fuck?!_

Eddie's pen went straight through his English work and he cursed under his breath, and then promptly smacked his forehead onto his desk with a groan. He was losing sleep over this; nights of where his brain wouldn't shut off became sleepless, causing him to curl up in a ball and try to push the loud thoughts of someone else from his mind. They were loud, which meant his soulmate was nearby, maybe they went to his school? That would be convenient. He knew the best places to hide a body around here- 

"Mr Kaspbrak?" A voice interrupted his vengeful plotting and he lifted his head to meet the stern look of his English teacher, "Are you alright." 

"Sorry, sir, I'm uh, don't feel too well. May I go to the bathroom?" 

The teacher glanced at the clock and sighed, "I suppose so. It's nearly the end of class so take your belongings with you." 

Eddie nodded before sweeping all of his things into his backpack and bustling out the classroom, ignoring the curious stares of his peers. He could feel the pounding in his head with every step he took and decided maybe going to the bathroom was the best solution after all - he didn't want to be stuck in the lunch rush anyway. He swung open the door, slipped into a stall and leaned his throbbing head against the cool cubicle door. 

With scrunched up eyebrows, he wished his soulmate luck if they were to ever meet. 

* * *

 

"Anyone seen Eddie?" Bill asked, slowing his steps to look at the backs of the apparent five of them, his mouth drawn to a line. He bumped his lunch tray between Stan's shoulder blades and the curly haired boy yelped in protest, twisting to see his innocently smiling face with an unimpressed expression.

"He ran off in English. He said it was to the bathroom, but I think he was having soulmate problems again." He offered and sped up his steps in case Bill was to nudge him again. 

"I hope he's okay..." Ben added, looking back into the hoards of children crowding the corridor. 

The five of them appeared outside, the white blinding autumn sun piercing their vision causing Beverly to squint to see that their usual pic nice table had been taken by another group of friends. 

"Bastards." She reacted simply and scanned the rest of the courtyard to see if there were any free spaces. All were taken except for one near the edge which held a sole boy that, with a sudden brightness of her eyes, she instantly recognised. "Let's go sit with Richie!"  

"Who the hell is Richie?" Mike asked, being the first to follow her with his packed lunch swinging in his hand. She didn't answer as she reached the table, setting down her lunch tray.  

He looked up suddenly, the noise of the tray scaring him, and the momentum causing his large and frail looking glasses to bounce out of place on his nose. He fixed them, smiling widely as he recognised the redhead, showing slightly large front teeth out of plump lips. 

"Bevster! What a pleasure to see you this fine Wednesday afternoon!" He spoke with a fake cockney English accent, one that broke considerably due to the chip he was still chewing on. 

"Heya Richie, how's life?" She asked as the rest of them tentatively sat down around them. Ben and Mike slotted in next to Richie as Bill and Stan quickly sat next to Beverly, unsure of the new person. 

"Wondrous, now that the prettiest girl in school has blessed me with her presence," Richie remarked, flashing her a wink. Ben tensed up next to him. 

"Shut it, Rich." She laughed, before realising the rest of them were awkwardly looking at them, "Oh shit! Richie, these are my friends, Bill, Stan, Ben and Mike! Guys, this is Richie, we hang out when I smoke sometimes." 

There was a chorus of various greetings from the rest of them and Bill even leant over the table to shake his hand, which Richie laughed at. There was a bang as the doors to the building slammed closed and Bill looked behind her to see Eddie has emerged and looked confused. 

"EDDIE!" He shouted and the boy jumped to look over in his direction, before coming over. 

"Fuck me, Beverly, how many friends do you have? This is getting close to a gang bang-" 

Richie stopped as Eddie reached them and he took in the boy's face.

_**Mama mia, he's adorable** _

"Fucking hell!" Eddie said aloud, clutching his head and stumbling back, his face contorted in pain. Mike jumped up to skip around the table and hold his elbows as try to look at his face. 

"Eddie, Eddie! Are you alright?" Eddie looked up at his friend before leaning sideways to stare a the wide-eyed long dark-haired boy. 

"YOU!" Eddie shouted, ripped away from Mike's gentle hold to point at Richie intensely. 

"ME?!" Richie exclaimed back. 

_You fucking asshole!_

Richie winced in pain, hand coming to hold his head as he stared back, realisation melting over his features until a brilliant beam shot through his face. He muttered a soft, "Holy shit."  _  
_

Ben's jaw was slacked while Beverly's mouth was curled into a warm grin as in unison they said, "No fucking way."

Eddie's eyes were rock-hard as he glared at the taller boy with all his might, Richie's goofy smile slipping as Eddie clambered to stand on the table, towering over the now standing gangly boy, steaming practically bursting from his ears.

"He's going to murder him," Stan stated quietly as he sat to the side, casually playing with Bill’s fingers, the two of them watching the scene unfold. Bill clicked his tongue.

"Think positive!"

"I'm positive he's going to murder him."

Eddie stomped over the top of the table to land on the seat Richie was previously sat on, his short stature now meaning that they were now face to face, "YOU'RE THE FUCKER WHO CAN'T STOP FUCKING THINKING ALL HOURS OF THE GODDAMN DAY! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO TRY AND SLEEP WITH SOME FUCKER SHOUTING IN YOUR HEAD ABOUT CRYING FUCKING MACARONI! OR-OR-OR FUCKING BEACHES MADE OF FRENCH FRIES?! ARE YOU ALWAYS HUNGRY?-" 

Hands suddenly came to cup his cheeks and Eddie was suddenly being tugged forward, his mouth crashing into Richie's. He froze, eyes blown and looking at Richie's closed eyes behind thick frames as his soft mouth moved gently into his. 

And honestly, as much as Eddie ranted and raved about wanting to murder his soul-mate, this was the feeling that ultimately changed everything. Suddenly he realised why people do so much for those who they loved, why they'd sacrificed everything just for a taste of this kind of physical affection from someone that made a rush whoosh through them, electricity spark across his skin and his heart drop so far he felt it in his stomach. 

Eddie looked shell-shocked as Richie pulled away, his own eyes wide as he was sure he felt the same thing. Richie’s voice was breathless as he spoke, “I’m Richie, by the way.” 

“Eddie.” He replied, a smile twitching at his cheeks. Richie chuckled shortly and then stepped back, hands going into the pockets of his heavy denim jacket. 

“At least now you won’t hear my thoughts anymore.” Richie offered. Eddie blinked. 

“Oh um, yeah.” 

They stood awkwardly for a moment. 

“I think you stood in my fries.” 

“I think you should kiss me again.” 

Eddie smacked a hand over his mouth, surprised at the words that jumped from his throat. Richie just grinned. 

“You’re cute, Eds.” 


End file.
